hunterxhunter_fanfiktionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Todo Jones
Vergangenheit 285., 286. und 288. Hunterprüfung "Klüger als er aussieht" 285. Hunterprüfung Tonpa http://de.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Tonpa entdeckt den Neuling Todo http://de.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Todo und denkt sich: „Ah, so ein typischer hirnloser Kraftprotz! Dem sieht man die Blödheit förmlich an. Da habe ich leichtes Spiel!“ und sprich den scheinbar hirnlosen Kraftprotz an. Mit seiner netten Art gewinnt Tonpa scheinbar Todos Vertrauen und bietet Todo eines seiner Getränke an. Todo, der Tonpa aber schon lange durchschaut hat, lässt sich auf das Spiel ein. Er betrachtet seine Dose und meint zu Tonpa: „Hm, die gefällt mir nicht. Lass uns tauschen!“ Tonpa ist irritiert und fragt Todo, was ihm an seinem Getränk nicht gefällt. Todo: „Sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Gib mir deine! Deine gefällt mir besser!“ Tonpa, dessen Getränk nicht mit Abführmittel präpariert ist und dessen Getränk das einzige ist welches nicht präpariert ist, weist Todo auf die anderen Dosen hin, dass er sich auch eines dieser Getränke aussuchen könne. Todo guckt kurz auf die anderen Getränke, die Tonpa ihm hinhält und meint dann: „Die gefallen mir alle nicht. Ich will deins!“ Tonpa, der seines aber nicht hergeben will, weil er ja möchte dass Todo das präparierte trinkt, meinte dann: „Äh, das geht nicht! Ich habe schon davon getrunken!“ Todo stutzt. Denn Tonpas Dose ist noch verschlossen. Todo: „Wie hast du denn das gemacht? Deine Dose ist doch noch verschlossen!“ Tonpa nun schon sichtlich nervös: „Oh,ja richtig! Ich meinte, ich habe sie schon abgeleckt!“ Todo, scheinbar irritiert aber in Wirklichkeit eher amüsiert über Tonpas zunehmende Nervosität: „Wieso leckst du deine Dose ab?“ Tonpa nervös: „Naja, das mache ich halt so. Weiß auch nicht warum.“ Todo: „Naja macht nichts. Ich will sie trotzdem. Lass uns tauschen!“ Tonpa aber zögert. Todo dann: „Ich denk wir sind Freunde. Freunde vertrauen doch einander, oder traust du mir etwa nicht?“ Tonpa dann: „Doch, doch!“ Todo dann: „Na dann, her damit!“ und reißt Tonpa die Dose aus der Hand. Todo betrachtet nun beide Dosen und wirft sie abwechselnd von einer Hand in die andere um Tonpa zu verwirren und meint: „Hm, jetzt wo ich beide aus der Nähe sehen, kann ich keinen Unterschied mehr feststellen!“ denn Tonpa hatte seine Dose dummer weise nicht markiert. Todo wirft ihm eine Dose der beiden wieder zu und meint: „Hier hast du deine wieder!“ Doch dann: „Halt! Ich glaube das war meine und das deine!“ und reißt Tonpa die Dose wieder aus der Hand und gibt ihm dafür die andere. Doch dann wieder: „Nein Moment! Das war deine und das meine!“ und tauscht die Dosen wieder. Dann wieder: „Nee warte, die ist deine und das ist meine!“ Dann: „Ach weißt du was? Behalte sie einfach beide. Mir ist nicht mehr nach Saft!“ und gibt Tonpa beide Getränke wieder und geht. Nun konnte Tonpa seinen miesen Versuch Neulinge mit seinem präparierten Getränken auszuschalten, nicht mehr weiter ausführen, da er nicht wusste, welche der beiden Dosen nun das nicht präpariertes Getränk war. Die sahen ja alle gleich aus. Somit wurde Tonpa eines Besseren belehrt: Urteile nie nach dem Aussehen! Das kann täuschen! Seit Tonpa Todo reinlegen und für dumm verkaufen wollte, zieht Todo ihn mit den einfachsten Taschenspielertricks ab und erleichtert Tonpa immer um sein Geld. Das erste mal legte er Tonpa mit einer scheinbaren Wette rein, das zweite Mal mit einem Kartenspielertrick, das dritte Mal mit einem Wechselgeldtrick, das vierte Mal mit einer Grundschulmatheaufgabe – eine Prozent- und Bruchrechenaufgabe, welche scheinbar nur mit Geld funktionierte und immer gewann er Tonpas Vertrauen mit der „Wir sind doch Freunde-Masche“ und „Als Wiedergutmachung, weil ich dich das letzte Mal verarscht haben!“-Masche. Einmal aber versuchte Tonpa sich sein Geld mit einem Trick wiederzuholen, doch Todo legte ihn auch da wieder rein und erleichterte Tonpa abermals um sein Geld. Das macht Todo aber nur bei den Leuten, die ihn für dumm verkaufen und verarschen wollen. Am Anfang war Todo noch ganz locker drauf und nahm das ganze nicht ernst genug. Er blödelte herum mit Sprüchen wie: „Scheiß die Wand an, ist das schön hier! Hier lass ich mich nieder, hier bau' ich mir ein Haus!“ Viele, vor allem die meisten der Anfänger, lachten über seine Witze und Sprüche. Nur die Erfahrenen meinten eher untereinander: „Noch hat er die große Klappe. Später sitzt er irgendwo in der Ecke und jammert.“ Das passierte zwar nicht, doch als Todo die ersten Todesopfer miterlebte, wurde er stiller und angespannter und vor allem vorsichtiger. Zum Beispiel trug er bei dieser Prüfung noch eine Halskette. Als er sah, wie sich einer der Teilnehmer mit seiner eigenen Halskette strangulierte, nahm Todo seine schnell ab und packte diese sich in seine Tasche. Bei dieser Prüfung scheiterte Todo, weil er den dritten Teil der 285. Hunterprüfung verschlafen hatte. Nach bestehen der ersten beiden Phasen, legte sich Todo hin um sich von den Strapazen in den ersten und zweiten Teil der Prüfung über Nacht auszuruhen. Dabei schlief er so fest ein, dass er den Weckruf über die Lautsprechanlage nicht mitbekam und ihn auch einer der Teilnehmer nicht wach bekam. Als er wach wurde, war der dritte Teil der Hunterprüfung schon lange im Gange. Somit scheiterte er nach der zweiten Runde und bestand die Prüfung nicht. Natürlich regte sich Todo tierisch auf und war richtig wütend darüber und diskutierte lange mit dem Prüfungskomitee. Doch diese hielten an ihrer Entscheidung fest und erklärten ihm auch in Ruhe den Grund und die Regeln der Prüfung. Randbemerkung Todo hat so einen tiefen und festen Schlaf, dass man ihn im Schlaf tätowieren könnte, was sich natürlich keiner traut. Noch eine schlechte Eigenschaft, die sich für einen Hunter nicht eignen würde. Seine damaligen Mitbewohner in der WG in der er lebte, bevor er mit Akuri zusammenzog, weckten ihn immer mit einem kalten, nassen Lappen. Was Todo natürlich nicht so toll fand. Akuri weckt ihn immer wenn es schnell gehen muss, weil er Termine hat oder zur Arbeit musste, in dem sie ihm die Nase zuhält. Ansonsten, wenn sie Zeit haben, fummelt sie ihn wach in dem sie ihn knuddelt und küsst. Irgendwann wird er dadurch wach. Deswegen teilen sich Todo und Dudley auf Tournee immer ein Zimmer, weil Dudley so laut schnarcht und Todo das nicht mitbekommt. Todo schnarcht übrigens nicht. Den bemerkt man garnicht. Ab und zu macht er mal mit einem tiefen Seufzer bzw. tiefem Durchatmen auf sich aufmerksam aber ansonsten schläft er sehr ruhig. Sobald Todo im Bett liegt schläft er sofort ein. Auch wenn ihn Akuri den Bauch krault schläft er dabei immer ein. Todo muss in seinem früherem Leben eine Katze gewesen sein. Er streckt sich auch katzenähnlich – spreizt alle Zehen und Finger beim Strecken. Und er schläft häufig auf dem Bauch und macht sich im Bett oft breit, rammt Akuri sein Knie in den Unterleib oder sein Ellenbogen in ihre Brust. 286. Hunterprüfung Die 286. Hunterprüfung bestand er nicht, weil ihm im dritten Teil der Prüfung irgendetwas in die Hose krabbelte und sein Bein hinauf krabbelte. Bei der 285. und bei der 286. Hunterprüfung trug er einfache Alltagskleidung wie ein T-Shirt, Jeans und Sportschuhe. Das war in der 286. Hunterprüfung, wo der dritte Teil durch eine Art Dschungel führte, definitiv die falsche Kleidung. Ein Teilnehmer, der Todos Hysterie mitbekam >> „Scheiße! Irgendetwas krabbelt gerade an meinem Bein hoch!!!“ schlug mit einem Ast auf Todo ein. Doch dies half nichts. Somit zog Todo hinter einem Busch versteckt die Hose aus. Als der Teilnehmer auch noch meinte, dass es Insekten gäbe, die in sämtlichen Körperöffnungen in den Körper eindringen, geriet Todo erst recht in Panik und zog auch die Unterhose aus. Doch durch das Herumgezappel und vielleicht auch durch das Ausschütteln der Hosen, war das Viech schon längst wieder im Dschungel verschwunden. In der Zeit hatte der Teilnehmer schon längst die Gruppe eingeholt und Todo verlor den Anschluss und scheiterte und bestand somit auch diese Prüfung nicht. Seitdem trug er enge Hosen in Stiefel, die man zu schnüren konnte, gesteckt und einen langen Pullover, damit ihn nichts stechen und unter der Kleidung hoch krabbeln konnte. Dazu diente perfekt seine Arbeitskleidung vom Bau. Diese Hose hatte auch eingearbeitete Knieschoner. 288. Hunterprüfung Wie bekannt ist, wurden alle Teilnehmer von Killua ausgeknockt und somit war Killua der einzige der die Prüfung bestand. Als Todo wieder zu sich kam und erfuhr, dass wieder alle durchgefallen sind und nur einer die Prüfung bestanden hatte, fühlte er sich wieder verarscht. Da er aber die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, sich lieber nicht mit einem Prüfer anzulegen, resignierte er und er meinte nur noch mehr zu sich selbst: „Okay, das war´s! Ich habe die Schnauze voll! Wenn man hier nur noch verarscht wird, war´s das für mich!“ Dazu wurde er auch noch von einem Kind besiegt. Da wurde ihm natürlich klar auf was für gefährliche Freaks er als Blacklist-Hunter treffen würde und da wir schon in der 287. Hunterprüfung mitbekommen haben, was für ein Schisser Todo ist, war das natürlich auch ein Grund warum Todo an keiner weiteren Hunterprüfung mehr teil nahm. Erst war er wütend. Doch als er vor dem Einkaufszentrum (die Prüfung fand in der oberen Etage des Einkaufszentrum statt und die Teilnehmer mussten in einem bestimmten Laden einen Artikel kaufen. Todo entschied sich für einen Strampler für sein kommendes Baby und da schon kamen ihm erste Zweifel, ob er das wirklich durchziehen sollte. Doch da war ihm noch die Sturheit im weg. Somit schob er die Zweifel schnell beiseite).auf die Amori-Brüder http://de.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Amori_Br%C3%BCder traf und sie ihm erklärten, dass sie nie wieder an einer Hunterprüfung teilnehmen würden und ihm auch den Grund erklärten, wurde ihm klar was er da eigentlich tat. Auf was für eine wahnsinnige Aktion er sich da eigentlich Jahr für Jahr eingelassen hatte und was für ein Glück er da eigentlich hatte, da wieder heil raus gekommen zu sein. Es handelte sich wirklich im wahrsten sinne des Wortes um Glück, dass er die Hunterprüfungen immer heil überstanden hatte. Denn er hatte ja selbst jedes mal die Opfer bei jeder Prüfung, die er mitgemacht hatte, miterlebt. Da grenzt es wirklich an einem Wunder, dass er da immer wieder heil rauskam. Was hat er nur seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und vor allem Akuri angetan? Was für ein egoistisches Arschloch er doch gewesen ist! Er hatte nur an sich gedacht, wollte es allen, die an ihm gezweifelt haben, zeigen und dachte nicht daran, dass sich seine Familie, seine Freunde und Akuri um ihm große Sorgen machten. Jetzt erst begriff er, was für eine Angst sie um ihn gehabt haben mussten. Schließlich war bekannt, dass es bei fast jeder Hunterprüfung zu Todesopfern und unheilbaren Verletzungen kam. Somit traf er den selben Entschluss wie die Amori-Brüder und viele andere Teilnehmer der 288. Hunterprüfung nie wieder an einer Hunterprüfung teil zunehmen. Schließlich wurde er nun Vater und somit musste er sich einer großen Verantwortung als zukünftiger Vater stellen. Eine neue Herausforderung wartete auf ihn. Außerdem konnte er sich so auf seiner Wrestlerkarriere konzentrieren. Seit dem wurde Todo nie wieder auf einer Hunterprüfung gesichtet. Die 288. Prüfung war die letzte Prüfung, an der Todo teilnahm. Er konzentrierte sich nun mehr auf das Wrestling. So oder so war sich Todo durch die Schwangerschaft seiner Freundin nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob er noch überhaupt Hunter werden wollte. Als er dann zum ersten Mal seine Tochter in den Armen hielt, war für ihn klar, dass er sich nun einer anderen Aufgabe widmen musste und er nun eine enorme Verantwortung trug. Er entschied sich somit für seine Familie – seine Tochter und seine Frau und gab die Idee ein Kopfgeldjäger zu werden auf. Die Zeit danach Vergangenheit Mit vierzehn bekam er zum Geburtstag ein Schlagzeug von seinen Eltern geschenkt. Zum Leidwesen seiner Eltern übte er fast täglich am Schlagzeug. Denn das war im Gegensatz zum Wrestling sein Element. Mit vierzehn kam er auch schon in die erste Band. Mit sechzehn wechselte er die Band, in eine andere Band namens Zombie Eater. Diese löste sich aber 2002 auf. Er wechselte in einer Coverband. Dort wurde er von einem Manager einer berühmten Metallband entdeckt und bekam das Angebot bei dieser Metallband mit einzusteigen. Somit verdient er sich bis heute sein Geld als berühmter Drummer in einer berühmten Metallband. Diese Band ist so ähnlich wie die Band Godsmack in meiner Welt, nur dass die anders aussehen und einen anderen Bandnamen haben. Der Bandname ist SMOKER und neben Todo kam auch ein neuer Gitarrist namens Dudley hinzu. Todos Vorgänger hat sich tot gesoffen und Dudleys Vorgänger war drogenabhängig und somit unzuverlässig. Da Todo und Dudley beide Familienväter sind, sind sie auch wesentlich verantwortungsbewusster und zuverlässiger. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie mit viel mehr Begeisterung bei der Musik sind. Sie leben die Musik... Der Bandname entstand, weil anfangs alle Bandmitglieder Raucher waren. Die beiden Neuzugänge Todo und Dudley sind aber beide Nichtraucher. Trotzdem bleibt der Bandname bestehen. Die Kleidung, die Todo bei der 287. Prüfung trug, war seine Arbeitskleidung, die er normalerweise auf dem Bau trug. Wrestling und die Kämpfe in der Himmelsarena waren nur ein kleiner Nebenverdienst neben seinem eigentlichen Job als Hilfsarbeiter auf der Baustelle. Zwischen den Kämpfen und den Auftritten mit seiner Band merkte man einen deutlichen Unterschied. Beim Wrestling merkte man, dass er es nur wegen dem Geld tat und bei den Auftritten oder auch bei den Proben bzw. Bandproben am Schlagzeug merkte man richtig Todos Leidenschaft als Drummer. Auch wenn Todo es am Anfang nicht zugeben wollte, aber in ihm steckte von Anfang an mehr der Musiker/ Drummer als der Kämpfer. Während er fast täglich im Proberaum der Band an seinem Schlagzeug anzutreffen war, nahm er am Training für die Kämpfe nur halbherzig teil. Es kam sogar vor, dass er das Training wegen Bandproben schwenzte. Nicht umsonst bekam er von seinem Trainer heimlich den Spitznamen „Specki“ und „Moppelchen“, was sein Trainer ihm gegenüber aber nie aussprach, da sein Trainer stark annahm, dass Todo das ganze dann erst recht hinschmeißen würde. Sein Trainer und sein Manager wetteten sogar, dass Todo, sobald er seine Studium abgeschlossen hat, mit dem Wrestling aufhören würde. Das stimmte nicht ganz. Denn Todo machte noch so lange weiter, bis er bei den Smoker aufgenommen wurde. Da erst hörte er mit dem Wrestling auf. Den „heimlichen“ Spitznamen gab ihm sein Trainer, weil dieser der Meinung war, dass Todo mit mehr Training viel stärker wäre und durchtrainierter. Seine runde Körperfülle hätte er nur, so sein Trainer, weil er zu faul sei und sich falsch ernähre. Obwohl Todo auch Obst und Gemüse isst. Er isst quasi alles. Hauptsache es macht satt. Aussehen Todo ist ein großer rundlicher Mann mit einem rundem Gesicht. Er war schon als Kind rundlich. Das liegt wohl daran, dass er einen „ordentlichen“ Appetit hat. Auch wenn er viel trainiert nimmt er nicht ab, denn je mehr er trainiert, desto größer ist sein Appetit danach. Was er beim Training abtrainiert hat, futtert er danach wieder rauf und verweigert man ihm die Nahrung, dann bekommt er 'spontane Hassattacken', wie er immer sagt. Er wird dann richtig ungemütlich – unausstehlich, wenn er hungrig ist. (s. Witzige Sprüche/Clean Eating-Randbemerkung) Als Todo noch in der Schulband und in der Coverband war, waren seine Merkmale seine blondierten, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare, die an den Seiten dunklen kurzgeschorenen Haare und American Football- oder Eishockeytrikots mit außergewöhnlichen Aufdrucken auf der Vorderseite. Zum Beispiel trägt er gerne bei Auftritten ein blaues American Football-Trikot mit einer auf der Vorderseite weißen Silhouette das ein Pärchen in der 69er-Stellung darstellt, auf dem Rücken steht über der großen weißen 69 „Taurus“ sein Sternkreiszeichen. Dann hat er noch ein Eishockeytrikot von den Irish Fighters mit dem Irish Fighter Kobold auf der Vorderseite. (Was bei uns eine Collage Footballmannschaft ist > Notredame Irish Fighting). Er hat noch einige Trikots. Mit den Jahren wurden es immer mehr. Man könnte meinen, er sammelt American Football- und Eishockey-Trikots mit außergewöhnlichen oder lustigen Aufdrucken auf der Vorderseite (und Rückseite). Als Todo siebzehn Jahre alt war, kam sein Bandkollege Tidus auf die Idee Todo einen Sitecut zu verpassen. Erst zögerte Todo noch, doch fand er die Idee ganz cool. Denn es gab einen berühmten Wrestler, der auch einen Sitecut trug und so ziemlich cool aussah. Also ließ sich Todo von Tidus die Haare schneiden. Doch dieser konnte irgendwie nicht richtig mit der Maschine umgehen. Als Todo sich im Spiegel sah, bekam er einen Schreck und drohte Tidus umzubringen. Zum Glück war Tidus ältere Schwester, die gerade eine Friseurlehre absolvierte, in der Nähe und bekam den Streit mit. Sie ging dazwischen und überredete Todo seine verhunste Frisur zu retten. Somit sah der Schnitt so aus, wie er bei der 287. und 288. Hunterprüfung aussah. Tidus schlug noch vor, den langen Teil zu blondieren. Tidus Schwester fand die Idee garnicht schlecht und somit kauften Todo und Tidus für Todo einen Aufheller. Tidus Schwester blondierte Todo noch die langen Haare. In Zukunft ließ sich Todo immer von Tidus Schwester die Haare schneiden. 2005 ließ er sich die Haar kurz schneiden. Doch ließ er sie sich zwei Jahre später wieder schulterlang wachsen, aber komplett und behielt das bis heute bei. Wenn er Stoffmützen (Beanies) trägt, trägt er sie offen und wenn er keine Mützen trägt, trägt er seine Haar im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Trikots hat er bei behalten. Sie sind auf Konzerten/ Auftritten sein Markenzeichen. Seit 2007 trägt er dazu noch ein Kinnbart. Zombie Eater Was aus ihnen wurde Jirobo der Bassist kam bei einer Crossoverband namens CoRn als Bassist unter, die so ähnlich ist wie die Crossoverband KoRn in meiner Welt. Tidus der Keyboarder kam bei einer British-Rockband als Keyboarder unter namens Black Hole, die wie die Band Muse in meiner Welt ist und der Sänger und Gitarrist Yoshio kam bei einer Punkband namens Blue Day als zweiter Gitarrist unter, die so ähnlich ist wie die Band Green Day. Todos Schwester Todo hat noch eine vier Jahre ältere Schwester, die Kiefer- und Gesichtschirurgin ist. Was Todo nach der 287. Hunter-Prüfung nach Buharas Angriff zu Gute kam. Ihr Name ist Karin. Den Namen Todo bekam er von seiner Schwester. Während Todo das Lernen in der Schule und an der Uni leicht fiel (er übersprang die 1. und die 7. Klasse, da er seinen Klassenkameraden im Lösen der Aufgaben weit voraus war und aus Langeweile den Unterricht störte), musste seine Schwester mehr Zeit für's Lernen investieren, während Todo mit seinen Kumpels um die Häuser, in Clubs, Bars usw. zog und er sein Studium so locker neben bei machte. Allerdings war er kein Streber. Im Gegenteil, besonders gerne ist er nicht zur Schule gegangen, da diese ihn langweilte. Er schwenzte sogar oft die eine oder andere Stunde, ging früher nachhause oder später zur Schule. Er konnte es sich ja leisten, denn er konnte so ziemlich schnell den versäumten Stoff wieder aufholen. Außerdem fiel er in den oberen Klassen als jüngster Schüler dank seiner Körpergröße nicht so auf. Er zählte schon als Kind zu den größeren. Ansonsten haben Todo und seine Schwester ein gutes Verhältnis. Doch bereitete er mit seiner Idee Kopfgeldjäger bzw. Blacklisthunter zu werden, seiner Familie große Sorgen, da bekannt war, dass viele Teilnehmer nicht mehr lebend oder als Krüppel zurück kamen. Um so erleichterter waren seine Eltern und seine Schwester, als er endlich begriff, dass das Schicksal andere Pläne mit ihm vor hatte und er somit die Idee mit dem Kopfgeldjäger aufgab und sich das Ganze somit für ihn erledigt hatte. Seine jetzige Frau und seine Kinder sind da auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Während er mehr der Brummbär ist, ist seine Schwester eher die Frohnatur. Er kommt da mehr nach seinem Vater, sie nach der Mutter. Seine Schwester ist hochgewachsen und sportlich schlank. In ihrer Freizeit übt sie Kickboxen aus. Der Kampfsport liegt irgendwie in der Familie. Sein Vater war Amateurboxer und trainiert ehrenamtlich in seiner Freizeit Jugendliche im Boxen. Von Beruf ist sein Vater Klempnermeister und seine Mutter Erzieherin. Todos Vater ist mehr einer von der rauen Sorte. Wenn jemand am Rumjammern ist, kommt von Todos Vater gleich: „Ach hab dich nicht so! Bist du ein Mädchen?“ oder „Du heulst wie ein Mädchen! Reiß dich mal zusammen!“ Allerdings missfiel ihm Todos Idee Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. Erstens traute er es Todo von Anfang an nicht zu, dass Todo überhaupt das Zeug dazu hätte und zweitens, war auch ihm bekannt, dass schon allein die Prüfung dafür sehr gefährlich sind und es dort fast jedes Jahr zu Todesfällen und Unfällen mit Verstümmelungen kommt. Dem entsprechend machte sich auch Todos Vater große Sorgen um seinen Sohn, so große, dass er Todo sogar verbat an den Prüfungen teilzunehmen. Doch Todo setzte sein Dickschädel trotzdem durch und nahm trotz Verbot immer wieder an den Prüfungen teil, ganze vier Mal. Um so erleichtert war auch sein Vater, als Todo endlich zur Vernunft kam und die Idee Kopfgeldjäger zu werden aufgab. Todo rächt sich noch an Buhara, in dem er Buhara auf Schmerzensgeld verklagt und bekommt vor Gericht sogar Recht. Buhara muss so viel an Todo zahlen, dass es Todos Zahnarztkosten komplett deckt. Seine Schwester und ihre Vorgesetzte behandeln Todo und müssen ihm zwei Zähne (Implantate bekommt er, darauf besteht seine Schwester) ersetzten und zwei Kronen bekommt er. Ein befreundeter Anwalt seiner Schwester vertritt ihn vor Gericht. Akuri und SMOKER Akuri Todo und Akuri lernten sich 2001 bei seinem Kampf beim Wrestling kennen. Akuri wollte erst nicht mit, doch ihre Freunde konnten sie doch noch dazu überreden mit zu kommen und sich mit ihren Freunden die Kämpfe anzusehen. Als sie dann Todo im Ring sah, verliebte sie sich auf dem ersten Blick in ihn und musste mit ihm irgendwie Kontakt aufnehmen. Damals schon gab es Smartphones und über das Internet auf einer Wrestling-Seite kontaktierte sie ihn über den Live-Chat. Als der erste Kampf, den Todo gewann, zu ende war und ein Kampf folgte wo zwei andere Wrestler gegeneinander kämpften, war Todos Manager gerade dabei das Postfach durch zusehen und bemerkte, dass einer von Todos wenigen Fans ihn über den Live-Chat kontaktierte. Es war Akuri. Sein Manager gab ihn bescheit. Erst zögerte Todo mit dem Antworten, doch dann ließ er sich darauf ein und traf sich mit Akuri nach dem letzten Kampf (Todo musste gegen den Gewinner kämpfen und gewann auch diesen Kampf) am Hinterausgang. Als er sich nach dem Kampf frisch gemacht und umgezogen hatte, gingen die Beiden zusammen essen. Danach trafen sie sich öfter. Sie gingen zusammen und Freunden in Clubs, Bars, Konzerte und Akuri besuchte auch die Gigs die er zusammen mit seiner Coverband hatte. Anfangs verbrachte er die Wochenenden immer bei Akuri Zuhause, da ihm seit er die ordentliche und saubere Wohnung von Akuri gesehen hatte, seine unordentliche und nicht gerade saubere Wohnung, die er noch mit seinen Bandkollegen teilte, peinlich war. Denn keiner von den Jungs sah es für nötig mal aufzuräumen geschweige denn mal sauber zumachen. Höchstens der Müll wurde ab und zu runter gebracht und die Wäsche wurde gewaschen. Doch einmal bekam Akuri seine Wohnung zu Gesicht. Als es nicht anders ging, es schon sehr spät war und Todo nicht wollte, dass Akuri alleine nach Hause fährt, ließ er sie bei sich übernachten und er warnte sie auch vor. Als sie seine Gemeinschaftswohnung sah, meinte sie nur trocken: „Naja das ist eben ein richtiger Männerhaushalt. Was anderes hatte ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht erwartet!“ Nach ungefähr sechs Monaten wurde Akuri durch Todo schwanger. Somit zogen die beiden dann zusammen. Als ihre Tochter Caro 2002 geboren war, heirateten sie. Todo nahm, sehr zum Missfallen Akuris (denn sie verabscheute Gewalt. Deswegen interessierten sie auch Todos Sportart nicht) an der 288. Hunter-Prüfung teil. Denn mit einer Hunter-Lizens ließ es sich einfacher leben, als ohne. Doch auch da scheiterte er. Die 288. Hunter-Prüfung war dann auch die letzte Prüfung an der Todo teil nahm. (Grund s.o.). Mit zunehmenden Alter verlor er auch das Interesse daran und akzeptierte, dass das Schicksal andere Pläne mit ihm vorhatte. SMOKER Denn wie es das Schicksal wollte, wurde Todo bei einem Gig mit seiner letzten Coverband von dem Kopf einer berühmten Rockband namens Smoker entdeckt. Sammy hieß er. Als Sammy Todo ca. 2004 am Schlagzeug bei einem Auftritt sah, wollte er unbedingt genau diesen Drummer in seiner Band haben. Denn Todos Vorgänger hatte sich vor kurzem tot gesoffen und Todo war schon zu diesen Zeitpunkt ein verdammt guter Drummer, da er fast täglich am Schlagzeug übt. Er spielt Schlagzeug um sich abzureagieren, wenn er Langeweile hat... Eigentlich immer. Inzwischen gehört Todo zu den weltbesten Drummern in der Rocker- und Metall-Szene. Als er von Manager der Smoker angesprochen wurde, war er sich noch nicht so sicher. Er wollte sich erst mit seiner Frau mit der er inzwischen eine Tochter hatte, beraten. Der Manager meinte, er solle nicht zu lange mit seiner Antwort warten. Seine Bandmitglieder meinten, als er ihnen davon erzählte, dass er schön blöd wäre, wenn er das Angebot nicht annehmen würde. Das Gleiche meinte auch Akuri, als er ihr davon erzählte, zu ihm. Also nahm er am nächsten Tag das Angebot an. Als erstes mussten er und Dudley, der neue Gitarrist der Smoker, die Feuerprobe bestehen. Diese bestand aus dem ersten Auftritt vor einem Millionenpublikum. Er musste sich in ein Drumbattle gegen Sammy (der auch Schlagzeug spielen kann) behaupten und Dudley in einem Gitarrenbattle gegen den zweiten Gitarristen der Band und beide mussten das ganze Konzert durchhalten. Somit war das für Todo und Dudley der erste Auftritt in einer berühmten Rockband vor einem Millionenpublikum, welches sie natürlich bestanden. Was beide nicht wussten, sie waren bereits schon fest in der Band aufgenommen. Dudley Dudley ist der beste Freund von Todo. Seit dem ersten Tag, als sie sich kennen lernten, freundeten sie sich an. Klar, alles war neu, beide waren sich unsicher was auf sie zukommen mag. Da ist es leichter, wenn man einen Gleichgesinnten an der Seite hat. Als es mit der Karriere bei den SMOKER aufwärts ging, kaufte sich Dudley als erster eine Eigentumswohnung in der Innenstadt. Erst als Todo sich mit der Band sicher fühlte, kaufte auch Todo sich eine Eigentumswohnung in der Innenstadt, rein zufällig in der selben Straße wie Dudley mit seiner kleinen Familie. Auch wenn sie oft beide mit Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Launen aneinander geraten, sind sie doch die besten Freunde. Wenn Dudley kurz vorm Ausrasten ist, stellt ihn Todo mit auf ihn einreden ruhig (auch wenn es Todo mit der Zeit schon nervt) und wenn Todo schlechte Laune hat, munter Dudley ihn mit Blödeleien wieder auf. Dudley, Joey und Todo sind quasi die Clowns in der Band. Nur ist Todo etwas launisch, er ist quasi der Brummbär der Band. Sammy mag es, wenn Todo mit Wut am Schlagzeug spielt. Da ist er besonders konzentriert und Sammy mag seine aggressive Art zu spielen. Doch der Rest der Band mag es lieber, wenn Todo bei guter Laune ist. Denn wenn er bei schlechter Laune ist, wird er meist unerträglich, mault herum, brüllt den ein oder anderen an, neigt dazu Sachen kaputt zu machen. Aber um so unheimlicher ist in seiner miesen Laune sein Schweigen bzw. diese Ruhe (vor dem Sturm, der aber oft ausbleibt). Zum Glück hat Todo da sein Schlagzeug als Ventil zum Abreagieren. Genau das ist auch der Grund, warum er mittlerweile zu den weltbesten Drummern zählt. Dudley 190 cm groß und 115 kg schwer, Ex-American-Football-Spieler, eisblaue Augen, hat von Anfang an kurze, weißblonde Haare (oben länger als unten). Seit 2004 trägt Dudley einen Kinnbart. Er ist immer an seinen karierten Hemden über T-Shirts oder Pullovern, die er über seine Hose trägt, zu erkennen. Er ist leichter als Todo, weil er weniger Muskelmasse hat, auf Grund dessen, weil er sich nicht mehr so sportlich betätigt wie Todo. Todo geht mindestens zwei Mal im Monat ins Fitnessstudio, was Dudley so gut wie nie tut, außer Todo schleift ihn mal mit. Muskelmasse ist bekanntlich schwerer als Fett und unter Todos Speckschicht verbirgt sich eine beachtliche Muskelmasse, weshalb Todo so außergewöhnlich stark ist „So stark wie 10 Bullen“ (Tonpa, 287. Hunterprüfung). In meiner Welt könnte man Todo unter der Kategorie 'Strongman' aus dem Strongman-Sport (sehr starke Männer die Telefonbücher zerreißen, Trucks ziehen, Baumstämme stemmen, Highland Games usw.) einordnen. Kaum einer kann es mit Todo aufnehmen, nur Todos Gleichgesinde wie Jirobo, der selbst auch beim Wrestling dabei war und genauso stark ist wie Todo. Nur hat Jirobo mehr Muskelmasse und kaum Fett und einen richtigen Waschbrettbauch, einen Sixpack. Todo dagegen hat eher einen weichen, runden Teddybärbauch, weil er nicht so hart trainiert wie Jirobo und mehr isst, dazu zu viel ungesundes. Nicht nur am Bauch hat Todo seine weichen Fettpölsterchen, sondern überall am ganzem Körper hat er seine weichen Rundungen, was Akuri so sehr an ihm liebt. Jirobo ist dagegen mehrmals in der Woche im Fitnessstudio und ernährt sich gesünder. Auch Leos Kraft ist da schon erstaunlich. Er ist zwar nicht so stark wie Todo und Jirobo, aber er ist von der Kraft und Leistung her schon ziemlich nah an Todos und Jirobos Stärke. Dudley hingegen ist ein richtiges Schwabbelchen. Von hinten gesehen, sieht er zwar muskulös und athletisch wie Todo, Jirobo und Leo aus, aber das täuscht. Er hat zwar breite Schultern und ein breites Kreuz, das ist aber mehr vom Knochenbau. Er fährt zwar viel Rad, aber mit Todos, Jirobos und Leos Tritt kann er nicht mithalten. Denn die drei trainieren im Fitnessstudio auf höchster Stufe. Im Gegensatz zu Todo, reagiert Dudley auf die Andeutungen er sei zu dick und auf das Wort „Fett“ etwas empfindlich, was Todo ziemlich nervt. Bei Männern scheint er regelrecht reflexartig mit der Faust zuzuschlagen, bei Frauen kann er komischer weise mit Worten austeilen. Denn gegen Frauen und Kindern legt er nie Hand an. Wenn ein Mann eine Frau oder ein Kind schlägt, genau das ist für Dudley ein rotes Tuch. Da geht er immer dazwischen. Da kennt er kein Pardon. Auch für Todo ist sowas ein rotes Tuch. Meist lässt er Dudley machen, doch wenn Todo die Situation für Dudley zu kritisch einschätzt, greift er dazwischen. Aber was die Ausraster bei dem Wort „Fett“ und die kleinste Andeutung auf Dudleys Gewichtsprobleme betrifft, bringt Todo Dudley wieder zur Vernunft, was oft mals im Streit endet, weil Todo von Dudleys, wie Todo immer sagt „peinlichem Verhalten“ genervt ist. Allerdings, seit dem Todo es geschafft hatte, dass sich Dudley wegen seiner Ausraster der Polizei stellen musste, reißt sich Dudley inzwischen zusammen. Aber auch schon seine Reaktionen wie Prügel androhen oder allgemeine Androhungen auf Bemerkungen was seine Körperfülle betrifft, nerven schon Todo. Da Todo Dudley deutlich überlegen ist, leistet sich es Todo ab und zu mal Dudley wegen seiner Gewichtsprobleme aufzuziehen. Nicht zu oft, er will ja die Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten, aber hin und wieder neckt Todo Dudley mit direkten Worten wie „fett“ und „fetten Körper“, Schwabbelchen, Moppelchen, Moppel. Dudley kann es auch nicht leiden, wenn man ihn mit „Dicker“ oder „Dickerchen“ ruft. Todo selbst macht es nichts aus, dass er etwas runder ist, als die anderen. Er akzeptiert es, dass er ein paar Pfunde zu viel hat und genießt es, dass Akuri auf seine Rundungen abfährt. Ihn macht es auch nichts aus wenn man ihn „Dicker“ ruft. Zwar hat er es lieber, wenn man ihn Tod, Keule, Kleiner (eher sarkastisch) oder Großer nennt, aber er macht bei den Spitznamen „Dicker“ keinen so großen Aufriss wie Dudley. Er steht halt drüber. Vom Wrestler zum Drummer Seinen Abschied aus dem Wrestling kündigte er mit einem „Überraschungsauftritt“ bei seiner letzten Wrestling-Show an. Keiner ahnte was kommen würde. Alle aus der Wrestler-Szene haben mit einem Kampf der besonderen Art gerechnet. Aber mit einem Drumbattle hatte niemand gerechnet. Als Todo seinen Auftritt hatte, fehlten den den Fans, den Kommentatoren, den Moderatoren, den Kämpfern die Worte. Doch als die Kommentatoren ihre Worte wieder fanden, überschlugen sie sich mit Lobesworten wie „Wow! Das war mal ein geiler Auftritt. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!“ „Damit hat niemand gerechnet!“ „Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Zwei Drummer auf einer Bühne!“ „Einfach geil! Mir fehlen die Worte!“ „Nicht nur dir!“ „Wahnsinn, einfach nur geil! Na das nenne ich mal ein geilen Abgang. Da kann ich Todo nur viel Glück und Erfolg mit seiner Band wünschen!“ „Jap, der gibt wirklich einen besseren Drummer ab als einen Wrestler. Alles Gute Todo für die Zukunft.“ „Der Wrestling verliert zwar einen naja doch ganz guten Wrestler, dafür gewinnt die Metall-Szene einen eins A Drummer!“ „Mit diesen Worten verabschieden wir uns von Todo den Wrestler!“ „Machs gut!“ Und auf seiner Facebook-Seite überschlugen sich die Fans mit Kommentaren wie: „Wow was für ein Auftritt!“ „Echt geil!“ „Wow, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!“ „Zwei Drummer? Echt jetzt? Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Einfach große Klasse!“ und Glückwünschen wie: „Alles Gute Todo mit deiner Band!“ „Wow, du bist der neue Drummer der Smoker? Geil. Mit dir haben sie einen besseren Gewinn gemacht als mit deinem Vorgänger. Der hat ja echt nachgelassen, hab ihn selig.“ „Großes Kino. Alles Gute und viel Erfolg mit deiner Band!“ „Todo, du bist ein besserer Drummer. Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Freu mich schon dich öfter bei den Smoker zu sehen!“ „Die Smoker haben nun einen weiteren Fan gewonnen, MICH!“ Über 10.000 Kommentare bekam er auf seinen Auftritt. So viele Kommentare war Todo nun überhaupt nicht gewohnt. Daraufhin änderte er seine Frisur und ließ sich die Haare kurz schneiden. Somit war der blondierte Zopf seine Wrestler-Frisur. Randbemerkung Dudley ist für das Merchandising, CD- und DVD-Cover und das Design für die Plakate verantwortlich. Dudley konnte schon immer gut zeichnen und wollte eigentlich Tätowierer werden. Doch für die Ausbildung hatte er nicht das Geld, somit machte er eine Ausbildung zum Rettungssanitäter und stieg zum Rettungsassistenten auf, bevor er zu den Smoker kam. Im Gegensatz zu Todo waren Dudleys schulischen Leistungen nicht so prickelnd. Er blieb sogar zweimal sitzen. Todo und Akuri leben in einem Land, welches so ähnlich ist wie Amerika und in dem Teil, das so ähnlich ist wie Boston. Die haben sogar eine Baseballmannschaft die auch Basten Redsox heißen. Der Ort dort heißt Basten und gehört zu NewSealand, was bei uns New England ist. Todo allerdings ist in einem Staat aufgewachsen, welches Detroth heißt und dem Staat Michigan ähnlich ist. Die Stadt in der er mit seiner Familie lebte heißt Mischigon, was bei uns Detroit ist. Akuri ist in Bruklein, was bei und Brooklyn ist, aufgewachsen. Todo studierte in Basten und Akuri machte in Basten ihre Ausbildung. Später, als Todo bei den SMOKER Karriere machte, zogen sie in die teure Innenstadt von Basten zusammen. Vorher lebten sie im Randgebiet Bastens, wo mehr die ärmere Schicht lebt. Vor Akuri hatte Todo schon insgesamt sechs Freundinnen. Seine erste Freundin hatte er mit zwölf Jahren, sein ersten Sex mit vierzehn. Trotz seines etwas fülligeren Körperbaus, kam er bei manchen süßen Mädchen gut an. Das machte wohl sein Selbstbewusstsein und sein angeberisches Auftreten. Er tat schon immer so als wäre er der größte und genau das kam anscheint bei den Mädels ganz gut an. Dazu kommt noch, dass Todo auch trotz seine Körperfülle schon immer ein echt leckeres Kerlchen war/ ist. Akuri ist aber die erste, die mit seinem Temperament klar kommt und ihn immer wieder besänftigt. Oft muss Akuri auch als Puffer herhalten, da Todo sehr aufbrausend sein kann und er im Streit nicht nachgeben kann, was dann dazu droht zu eskalieren. Wenn Akuri nicht einschreiten kann, weil sie gerade nicht anwesend ist, übernehmen Dudley, Joey, Milluki oder Leo die Aufgabe. Milluki und Akuri eignen sich aber am besten. Denn im Gegensatz zu Karui (Naruto) ist Akuri eher die ruhigere, die immer die Nerven und einen kühlen Kopf behält. Sie geht immer nach dem Motto „Der Klügere gibt nach“. Seit Millukis Krebserkrankung ist Milluki wesentlich ruhiger bzw. cooler geworden. So cool, dass er schon fast gelangweilt wirkt. Todo lernte Milluki im vorletzten Semester an der Uni kennen und kennt daher Millukis alten temperamentvollen Charakter nicht. Er kennt nur den coolen gelassenen Milluki. Milluki ähnelt vom Charakter her schon fast Shikamaru aus Naruto. Die einzigen mit denen er sich kaum streitet sind Jirobo, der Bassist der Ex-Coverband Zombie Eater und der Coverband Rolling Stones, da dieser erstens es gut mit Todo aufnehmen kann, da er quasi genauso stark ist wie Todo und er sowieso eher nach dem Motto geht „Lass ihn doch reden!“ und „Wenn du meinst...“. Jirobo ist es zu anstrengend sich mit Todo zu streiten. Und Milluki, vor dem Todo Respekt hat, weil Milluki etwas düsteres ausstrahlt. Todo kann ihn in der Hinsicht nicht richtig einschätzen und hat immer das Gefühl „Mit dem legst du dich besser nicht an!“ Doch sind die beiden gute Freunde. Einerseits hat Todo etwas Angst vor Milluki, andererseits versteht er sich gut mit ihm. So lange er immer ehrlich zu Milluki ist, kann ihm auch nichts passieren. Denn Milluki hasst es angelogen zu werden und da Todo sowieso ein ehrlicher, direkter Typ ist, hat er nichts zu befürchten. Trotzdem ist er vorsichtig. Dudley und Todo treten ab und zu neben ihrer Band Smoker auch noch in einer Amateurband namens Rolling Stones, die so ähnlich ist wie Rammstein in meiner Welt, nur dass sie auf Englisch singen und ohne Specialeffects und ohne sich großartig zu verkleiden, auf. Sie treten nur ganz in schwarz gekleidet (schwarze T-Shirts, schwarze Jeans, schwarze Pullover und schwarze Turnschuhe oder Chucks) auf. Dudley ist der Sänger und Leadgitarrist und Todo der Drummer der Band. Insgesamt sind es sechs Bandmitglieder. Das machen die Beiden, damit es ihnen mit ihrer Band Smoker nicht zu langweilig wird. Die Band Rolling Stones besteht aus alte Bandkollegen der beiden. Sie covern auch andere Bands, wo jedes Bandmitglied die Songs singen kann. Sie können einfach das Song covern nicht lassen. Ohne würde es ihnen zu langweilig werden. Sie covern auch Johnny Cash (ja den gibt es auch in dieser Welt), dessen Songs Dudley gerne singt. Mit sieben Jahren beherrscht Todo das Penspinning, woraus später das Stickspinning wurde, was in den kurzen Pausen am Schlagzeug eine coole Einlage ist. Rückblickend, jetzt wo Todo dreifacher Vater ist, glücklich verheiratet mit einer wunderschönen Leistungsschwimmerin, die ihn so liebt wie er ist und ihn das auch immer wieder spüren lässt, sich eine Eigentumswohnung im sanierten Altbau mitten in der Hauptstadt leisten kann, seine Kinder auf einer Privatschule schicken kann, viel mit seiner Band um die Welt kommt und das alles ganz ohne Hunterlizenz, kann er sagen, dass er nichts bereut und rund um glücklich ist. Witziges (aus dem Alltag) Fotoshooting bei den SMOKER... Dudley hasst es fotografiert zu werden und zieht deswegen ständig Grimassen, wodurch sich das Shooting in die Länge zieht. Irgendwann bekommt das Todo, der neben Dudley steht, mit und brüllt Dudley wütend an: „Ey! Was soll der Scheiß? Wenn du damit nicht sofort aufhörst, hau ich dir ne Gesichtslähmung in die Fresse!“ Sammy darauf: „Nee Tod, lass das mal lieber. Nicht dass sein Gesicht dann so stehen bleibt. Da haben wir auch nichts von!“ Todo: „Mir doch egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir hier bald fertig werden. Ich wollte hier eigentlich keine Wurzeln schlagen!“ Bei einem Training... Weil Todo und ein Nebenbuhler sich gegenseitig nur ablenkten und sogar stritten, mussten beide zur Strafe barfuß auf jeweils zwei Kisten leere Flaschen stehen und die Balance halten. Auf diese Flaschen stehend streiten sich die beiden weiter. Todos Nebenbuhler schimpft: „Wegen dir du Arschloch!“ Todo: „Wieso wegen mir? Du hast doch angefangen!“ Sein Nebenbuhler: „Sei bloß still, sonst verliere ich noch die Balance!“ Todo: „Ich komme gleich rüber und schubs dich runter!“ Sein Nebenbuhler: „Dann hast du aber verloren!“ Todo: „Das wäre es aber wert gewesen!“ Dann schweigen sich beide an. Plötzlich sagt Todo: „Oh natoll! Jetzt steckt mein Zeh in der Flasche fest. Wie bekomme ich den da jetzt raus?“ Sein Nebenbuhler muss daraufhin lachen. Todo erbost: „Das findest du jetzt witzig, was?“ Sein Nebenbuhler kriegt sich nicht mehr ein und gibt auf und spring von den Flaschen, setzt sich vor lauter lachen auf dem Boden. Todo, der somit gewonnen hatte, dann triumphierend: „HA! HA! Das habe ich mit purer Absicht getan!“ Sein Nebenbuhler: „Ja ja, das würde ich jetzt auch behaupten! Als ob du mit voller Absicht deinen Zeh in die Flasche gesteckt hättest!“ Im zweiten Teil des 287. Hunter Examen Die Teilnehmer bereiten gerade ihr Schwein zu und Todo ist am Herummotzen und führt mehr oder weniger Selbstgespräche und spart nicht mit seinem Sarkasmus: Todo: „Ich komm mir vor wie eine Schwuchtel!“ und ahmt einen schwulen Fernsehkoch nach: „Das ganze garnieren wir noch mit einer Tomate!“ und wirft mehr abfällig eine Cocktailtomate auf dem Teller. Seine Nachbarin, die links von ihm an ihrem Tisch steht, kriegt sich vor lachen nicht mehr ein. Der eh schon durch die Aufgabe frustrierte Todo kommt dann auch noch nicht mit seiner Zwiebel zurecht. Die fällt beim Schneiden auseinander. Wütend wirft Todo die Zwiebel quer über die Teilnehmer hinweg. Hanzo bekommt die angeflogene Zwiebel noch gerade so rechtzeitig mit und kann sich noch ducken und die angeschnittene Zwiebel zischt über sein Kopf hinweg und zerschellt an der Wand. Hanzo dann erschrocken: „Wer wirft denn hier mit Zwiebeln? Ich hätte die beinahe an den Kopf gekriegt! Sachen gibt’s.“ Keiner der Teilnehmer, der Todos Wurf gesehen hat, traut sich bei Todos wütenden Blick was zu sagen. Menchi ermahnt die Teilnehmer: „Ich bitte die Teilnehmer sich zusammenzureißen! Die Zutaten sind kein Spielzeug und schon garkeine Wurfgeschosse!“ Hanzo: „So wie die Zwiebel angeschossen kam, könnte man meinen, dass es sich bei der Zwiebel um ein Geschoss handelte...“ Ja, denn Todo schmiss sie mit Schmackes. Todo dann weiter: „So! Fertig! Mit ganz viel Hass und Abneigung garniert!“ Dann fügt er noch hinzu: „Am liebsten würde ich das ganze noch mit einem fetten Rotzklumpen garnieren!“ Sein Nachbar zu seiner Rechten meint dann nur: „Mach doch!“ Todo versucht Rotze hoch zuziehen, doch da kommt nichts und er meint nur: „Mist! Hab gerade nichts auf Lager!“ dann fährt er mit seinem Gemotze fort: „Noch ein bisschen Popel drauf streuen!“ Seine Nachbarn zur linken und zur rechten können sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und sein Nachbar zu seiner Rechten meint: „Und damit das ganze noch etwas knuspriger wird, streust du noch ein paar abgeschnittene Zehnägel drauf!“ Todo dann: „Hast du ne Nagelschere dabei?“ Sein Nachbar: „Nee, leider nicht!“ Sein Nachbar zu seiner Rechten dann: „Aber wenigstens den Salat hättest du abwaschen können!“ Todo nur trocken darauf: „Wieso? Dreck reinigt den Magen und außerdem knirscht das so schön zwischen den Zähnen!“ Sein Nachbar: „Und was machst du, wenn da noch eine Schnecke darauf ist?“ Todo überlegt erst dann antwortet er: „Na dann können sie ja sehen, dass es biologisch ist!“ Todo ist der erste, der sein gegrilltes Schwein serviert und abblitzt. Er kommt frustriert zurück und meint zu seine Nachbarn: „Ach hätte ich bloß drauf gespuckt! Aber der Fetti hätte das sowieso nicht bemerkt und die Olle hat noch nicht einmal probiert!“ Darauf sein Nachbar zu seiner Rechten: „Dann rotz ich für dich auf mein Schwein!“ Er setzt an doch dann hält er inne und meint: „Das blöde ist nur, ich habe nichts ansteckendes. Jetzt wäre es gut, wenn ich vor ein paar Tagen Brechdurchfall gehabt hätte. Das ist nämlich noch vierzehn Tage nach Ausbruch der Krankheit ansteckend. Hinten und Vorne!“ Daraufhin müssen Todo und seine Nachbarin zu seiner Linken lachen. Sein Nachbar zu Todos Rechten weiter: „Oder Lippenherpes wäre jetzt nicht schlecht!“ Todo ruft in die Menge: „Ist hier einer mit Brechdurchfall?“ Darauf ruft einer aus den Reihen: „Hier ist einer mit Sprechdurchfall!“ und zeigt auf sein Vordermann. Todo dann: „Ich sagte Brechdurchfall, nicht Sprechdurchfall! Rede ich so undeutlich?“ Sein Nachbar zur Rechten dann: „Ich machs trotzdem!“ und rotzt auf sein Schwein. Auch dieser Teilnehmer fällt durch. Aber nicht, weil er auf sein Schwein gespuckt hat. Das haben die zwei Gourmethunter garnicht mitbekommen. Als sein Nachbar wieder zurück an seinem Platz ist, bemerkt Todo: „Auf mein Schwein war übrigens tatsächlich eine Schnecke!“ Sein Nachbar: „Und? Was hast du damit gemacht?“ Todo: „Na ich habe sie weg geschnipst!“ Darauf muss seine Nachbarin wieder lachen und sein Nachbar meint: „Wieso das denn? Die hättest du drauf lassen sollen! Die essen doch sowas! In Frankreich ist das eine Delikatesse. Ich glaube die essen die Schnecken roh. Die zuzeln die irgendwie aus dem Gehäuse raus!“ Todo guckt angewidert seinen Nachbarn zur Rechten an und meint: „Iiih! Ich dachte die rösten die vorher! Aber roh? Die haben doch Parasiten!“ Sein Nachbar nachdenklich: „Wer weiß was die Schnecke bei ihrer kurzen Flugstunde gedacht hat? >Was war denn das eben?< vielleicht!“ Todo darauf nur: „Schnecken denken nicht!“ Sein Nachbar: „Woher willst du das so genau wissen?“ Todo: „Keine Ahnung!“ Dann fällt den dreien auf, dass ein Teilnehmer nach dem anderen durchfällt. So allmählich wird den dreien der Ernst der Lage klar. Wie wir wissen sollte Todo bald das Lachen vergehen, denn alle Teilnehmer sind durchgefallen, was Todo ziemlich wütend macht, worauf es zu einem Streit zwischen ihn und einen der Gourmethunter kommt, welcher dann eskaliert. Als Todo von Buhara eine rein gehauen bekam und er benommen auf dem Boden lag, kommt seine Nachbarin an und fragt ihn: „Alles okay mit dir? Da hast du aber ordentlich was abbekommen!“ Als Todo aufsteht entdeckt sie, dass Todo aus seiner Nase blutet und reicht ihm mit den Worten: „Hier hast du ein Taschentuch. Dass du überhaupt noch aufrecht stehen kannst! Geht es dir wirklich gut?“ Todo: „Ja, danke. Keine Sorge. Ich kann ordentlich was wegstecken!“ und hält sich das Taschentuch an seine Nase. Die Teilnehmerin meinte dann noch im Scherz zu Todo: „Nun weißt du wie sich die Schnecke, die du vorhin weggeschnipst hast, gefühlt haben muss.“ Todo guckt sie nur gereizt an. Darauf meint die Teilnehmerin kleinlaut: „Ich wollte dich nur aufmuntern!“ Für den Rest des Tages war ihm nicht mehr zum Scherzen zu mute. Zu sehr flammte der Zorn in ihm, welcher erst bei ihm Zuhause beim Schlagzeugspielen nach dem Duschen abflaute. Randbemerkung Todo hat absolut keine Ahnung vom Kochen. Er scheitert schon am Zwiebelnschneiden. Daher macht er sich lieber Fertiggerichte warm oder holt sich was am Imbiss oder bei einer Fastfoodkette oder bestellt sich was. Er hat auch nicht die Geduld und Interesse für´s Kochen oder Backen. Dem entsprechend muss die Aufgabe im 2. Teil der 287. Hunterprüfung ein Tiefschlag für Todo gewesen sein. Dafür ist er handwerklich begabt. Möbel zusammenbauen, Malern, Renovieren, kleine Reparaturarbeiten usw. fallen ihm leicht. Clean Eating Die Band Smoker sitzt zusammen und der Manager kommt auf folgende Idee und wirf die Frage in den Raum: „Wisst ihr was Clean Eating ist?“ Todo rät gleich darauf los: „Beim Essen putzen oder beim Putzen essen... Oder beim Duschen essen... oder das Essen vorm Essen waschen...“ Dudley fragt darauf: „Auch das Brot waschen?“ Todo: „Ja natürlich!“ Joey: „Das geht doch garnicht!“ Dudley: „Egal, Hauptsache das Essen ist sauber!“ Der Manager mischt sich dann ein: „Die Antworten sind zwar sehr kreativ aber falsch! Clean Eating ist ganz einfach gesundes Essen!“ Todo dann: „Ach hör mir bloß auf damit!“ Der Manager dann an Todo und Dudley, die beide wohlgenährt sind: „Ihr beide habt es gerade am nötigsten!“ Dudley reagiert gleich darauf zornig und knurrt: „Was soll das jetzt heißen!“ Denn Dudley reagiert etwas empfindlich wenn man ihn ob indirekt oder direkt als „fett“ bezeichnet und neigt auch oft dazu reflexartig mit der Faust auszuschlagen. Todo dagegen macht sich eher lustig darüber. Dai meint dann zu dem Manager: „Oh oh! Du bewegst dich gerade auf verdammt dünnem Eis, Shiro!“ (Shiro so heißt der Manager). Der Manager dann: „Naja, wir haben ja so etwas wie eine Vorbildfunktion!“ Todo darauf: „Dann müssten wir uns auch umbenennen in die...“ Er überlegt, dann: „In die Clean Eater – Wir waschen uns bevor wir essen!“ Alle Bandmitglieder brechen daraufhin im Gelächter aus. Der Manager dann schon etwas genervt aber immer noch gefasst: „Nein, nein! Ich meine viele andere Bands machen es bereits vor und leben gesünder...“ „Ach und wenn alle anderen Bands von 'ner Klippe springen, springen wir hinter her oder was?“ fällt ihm Todo, dem das garnicht passt und sich auch ungern vorschreiben lässt wie er zu leben hat, ins Wort. Der Manager: „Nein! Ich mein ja nur, dass es die Überlegung wert wäre es mal in Erwägung zu ziehen.“ Leo, der sowieso mehr Zeit in der Muckibude verbring als im Proberaum: „Ich finde die Idee garnicht mal so übel!“ Todo: „ICH finde die Idee scheiße!“ Leo: „Na das war klar!“ Todo jetzt mehr gereizt: „Ich lass mir doch nicht vorschreiben wie ich zu leben habe! Ich esse was ich will und worauf ich Bock habe! Da lass ich mir doch nicht von irgend einem daher gelaufenen Piepel vorschreiben wie ich mich ernähren soll! Ich bin erwachsen und weiß was ich tu und bin auch durch aus in der Lage mit den Konsequenzen zu leben!“ Dudley, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte: „Gut gebrüllt Löwe!“ und hält Todo zur Bestätigung die Faust zum Einschlagen hin, worauf Todo mit seiner Faust auf Dudleys Faust einschlägt (wie eine Art High Five). Der Manager, der langsam merkt dass die Situation droht zu eskalieren, lenkt ein: „Gut belassen wir das erstmal dabei!“ Dudley dann zu Todo: „Los lass uns jetzt was richtiges essen gehen, ein paar Burger oder so!“ Todo: „Jo, lass die doch auf ihren Salat herum kauen! Gehen wir zu Burger Queen!“ Dudley: „Nee, ich meine richtige Burger. Ich kenn da ein Irish Pup. Da gibt’s gute Burger. Da ist auch die Beilage im Preis mit inbegriffen und da bekommst du auch richtige Pommes, wo du auch merkst, dass du Pommes isst!“ Todo: „Okay!“ und beide machen sich auf dem Weg zum Pup. Randbemerkung Im Gegensatz zu Dudley besucht Todo aber hin und wieder die Muckibude um ein wenig Krafttraining zu machen. Todo ist schon irgendwie ein kleiner Proll, ein Angeber mit großer Klappe, der gerne auch mal seine Muskeln spielen lässt. Er hätte schon gerne mehr Muskel und weniger Speck, aber dazu müsste er mehr trainieren und seine Ernährung umstellen, worauf Todo wiederum kein Bock hat und zu faul ist. Er war schon immer ein Moppelchen, schon als Kind war er schon immer etwas pummelig, aber auch schon sehr groß für sein Alter. Gerade was die Ernährung angeht, zieht er deftige Nahrung eher vor als gesunde „Weibernahrung“. Er mag es lieber deftig und herzhaft und vor allem ordentliche Portionen. Wie sagt er immer? „Salat ist Magenverarschung! Davon wird man nicht satt!“ Dann liebt Todo Marshmallows. Ob als Brotaufstrich (Fluffy – bei mir unter Fluff bekannt) oder mit Schokoladenüberzug, gegrillt oder in heißer Schokolade, groß oder klein. Egal welche Form. Am liebsten mischt er sich die Mini-Marshmallows ins Müsli, in den Pudding, ins Eis oder in den Jogurt. Sein Problem ist dazu noch, dass je mehr und härter er trainiert, danach sein Hunger um so größer ist. Sein Appetit ist dann so groß, dass er es meistens nicht mehr nachhause schafft und sich schon an der nächsten Imbissbude etwas zu Essen holt – meistens Burger, Pizza, koreanisches BBQ oder verschiedene Fleischbällchensorten. Hauptsache es ist was deftiges und macht satt und immer wenn er was deftiges gegessen hat, bekommt er Heißhunger auf was süßem. Ein Teufelskreis quasi bei ihm. Das was er im Training abtrainiert hat, futtert er danach wieder rauf. Je länger es dauert sein Hunger zu stillen, desto schlechter wird seine Laune und um so unerträglicher wird er. Es kam sogar schon vor, dass einer seiner Kumpel ihm erstmal einen Schokoriegel gekauft hat, damit er von seinen spontanen Hassattacken runter kommt. Außerdem steht seine Frau total auf seine Rundungen und seinen weichen Waschbärbauch. Sie liebt ihren Teddybären so wie er ist. Sie steht absolut nicht auf die muskelbepackten Mister Perfects, da wäre ja nichts zum knuddeln dran, meint sie immer. Todo und Dudley Todo zieht Dudley auf, weil Dudley sich immer so empfindlich hat was seine Körperfülle betrifft. Todo nennt Dudley im Scherz „Du fette Sau du!“ Worauf Dudley ihn mit der Faust schlägt. Doch bewirkt er mit dem Schlag in Todos Gesicht garnichts. Todo nur: „Aua!“ und schlägt mit seiner Faust zurück, worauf sich Dudley mit seinem Bürostuhl mehrmals um die eigene Achse dreht. Das sieht so lustig aus, dass der Rest der Band im großem Gelächter ausbricht. Joey: „Das erinnert mich gerade an einen Bud Spencer und Terence Hill Film. Todo ist Terence Hill und Dudley irgend ein Typ der von Terence eine rein kriegt.“ (In Todos Welt ist Terence Hill der Dickere und stärkere und Bud Spencer der sportliche und athletische Frauenschwarm). Dudley merkt, dass er sich besser in Zukunft nicht mehr mit Todo anlegen sollte, da dieser 10 mal so stark ist als Dudley. Doch ist Dudley durch die Demütigung durch Todos Faustschlag sehr wütend auf Todo und verzieht sich und geht schmollend nachhause. Eine Woche lang redet er nicht mehr mit Todo, bis die anderen der Band darauf bestehen, dass Todo und Dudley, die eigentlich inzwischen beste Freunde geworden sind, sich wieder vertragen. Randbemerkung Todo ist keiner der gleich zuschlägt. Es sei denn er wird geschlagen, dann schlägt er zurück oder er wird dafür bezahlt wie beim Wrestling oder er trifft auf so einen wie Menchi, die ihn bis auf´s äußerste reizt bis ihm der Geduldsfaden reißt, da kann er sich mal vergessen. Doch argumentiert er lieber mit Worten. Sein Talent ist es, den wunden Punkt beim anderen zu finden und da voll hinein zustechen. Er verletzt lieber mit Worten. Da wünscht sich sein Gegner lieber mit der Faust eine rein zubekommen, das tut nicht so weh, wie Todos Worte. Die können ganz schön verletzend sein. Auch ist Todo was Dudley betrifft die Stimme der Vernunft. Wie oft hat er Dudley schon eine Predigt gehalten, was Dudleys reflexartigen Faustschläge auf das Wort „Fett“ betrifft. Denn Dudley ist durchaus auch in der Lage mit Worten auszuteilen. Denn er würde nie Hand gegen eine Frau oder Kinder anlegen und bei Frauen hat er schon oft bewiesen, dass er auch mit Worten austeilen kann. Und jedes Mal, wenn Dudley wieder Anstalten schon auf die kleinste Andeutung er sei fett macht zuzuschlagen indem er zu drohen anfängt, geht Todo mit den Worten dazwischen: „Du meine Güte, kriegt dich wieder ein. Der hat dich noch nicht einmal beleidigt.“ Und als Milluki einmal dabei war, meinte Milluki: „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich habe einiges mehr drauf als ihr beiden!“ Todo da zu Milluki: „Ach lass es, der kapiert es einfach nicht. Entweder er akzeptiert es oder er muss was unternehmen. Da er es aber nicht akzeptieren kann, muss er eben was dagegen tun?“ Damit meint Todo abspecken, mehr Bewegung und Verzicht auf Süßigkeiten, was Dudley aber sehr schwer fällt. Dudley: „Du hast gut Reden! Du weißt selber wie schwer es ist!“ Todo darauf nur ganz kühl: „Ja! Aber ich akzeptiere es einfach und kann damit leben.“ Dudley: „Ach du lässt dich einfach so beleidigen?“ Todo: „Nein! Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich durch aus in der Lage mit Worten auszuteilen! Ich meine, was stimmt mit dir nicht? Bist du zu blöd zu argumentieren? Was bist du denn für ein Gehirnakrobat? Ach was rege ich mich da eigentlich auf? Die Diskussion hatten wir schon so oft und du willst es einfach nicht kapieren, wie peinlich du bist!“ Damit setzte Todo dem Gespräch ein Ende, weil ihm das Gaze einfach zu blöd war. Einmal vor einem Club meinte der Türvorsteher: „Du fette Sau kommst hier nicht rein!“ Damit wusste aber keiner wer damit genau gemeint war. Dudley aber fühlte sich angesprochen und haute dem Türvorsteher eine rein, worauf der Türvorsteher eine blutige Nase bekam und die Polizei rief. Todo zu Dudley genervt: „Ganz toll! Echt Hit verdächtigt! Jetzt kommen die Bullen und nun?“ Dudley ganz kühl: „Na was schon? Ich hau ab!“ Todo: „Super! Du haust ihm eine rein und suchst feige das Weite! Nee, nee Alter! Du bleibst mal schön hier und stellst dich der ganzen Sache! Wollen wir mal sehen ob du jetzt daraus lernst.“ und packt Dudley an der Schulter und stellt sich mit Milluki Dudley in den Weg. Dudley versucht erst an Milluki vorbei zukommen, doch der meinte nur mit einem bedrohlichem Unterton: „Unterschätz' mich nicht!“ Da Milluki eine düstere Aura ausstrahlt und seine Familie als Attentäter bekannt sind und er selbst auch einen Weg voller Leichen hinter sich hat, bekommt es Dudley mit der Angst zu tun. Als er Anstalten machte an Todo vorbei zukommen, meinte dieser nur: „Versuch es erst garnicht!“ Somit war Dudley gezwungen sich der Polizei zu stellen. Milluki ist derartige Beleidigungen was seine Körperfülle angeht, dank seines jüngeren Bruders Killua so sehr gewohnt, dass diese an ihm abprallen und er nur gelangweilt mit Sarkasmus darauf reagiert, wie: „Boah! Jetzt hast du mich aber getroffen! Bin gespannt was jetzt kommt!“ während Todo eher mit einem lockeren „Meinst du damit triffst du mich? Lass dir mal was besseres einfallen!“ reagiert, sofern sich bei Todos kräftiger Statur überhaupt einer traut ihn zu beleidigen. Pickelalarm Der vierzehnjährige Todo steht zuhause vor dem Spiegel, weil er mit seiner neuen Freundin eine Verabredung hat und kommt und kommt nicht aus dem Bad. Seine Schwester ist schon genervt und steht mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür. Da fängt Todo, dessen Stimme mittlerweile immer dunkler wird und die seines Vaters immer ähnlicher wird, auch schon mit dem Motzen an: „Jetzt bekomm' ich auch noch ´nen Pickel und sieh dir nur meine Nase an! Voller schwarzer Punkte, als hätte irgend so ein böser Mensch mit einer schmutzigen Nadel auf meine Nase eingestochen!“ Seine Schwester Karin kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie antwortet auf Todos Gemotze: „Das sind Mitesser!“ und schmunzelt weiter. Todo: „Und warum heißen die Mitesser, etwa weil sie heimlich mitessen?“ Karin kichernd: „Nein! Keine Ahnung warum die so heißen! Komm mit, ich weiß wie ich dir helfen kann, kleiner Bruder!“ Todo: „Klein ist gut. Ich bin viel größer wie du!“ Karin grinst und weist Todo an, sich in der Küche an den Tisch zu setzen und holt ihr Schminkzeug. Als sie ihr Makeup auf dem Küchentisch verteilt ist Todo entsetzt: „Ey was wird das jetzt? Ich schmier mir doch nicht das Gesicht mit Schminke voll!“ Karin: „Willst du nun, dass deine Freundin den Pickel sieht oder nicht?“ Todo: „Nein, aber...“ Karin: „Na also!“ und fängt an Todos Pickel mit einem „Sanften Beige“ abzudecken. Als Todo sich im Spiegel betrachtet ist er schon irgendwie über Karins Schminkkunst erstaunt. Erstens, man sieht nicht, dass er geschminkt ist und zweitens hat sie seinen Pickel gut abgedeckt. Unterwegs Todo schließt gerade die Wohnungstür ab und weil es Dudley nicht schnell genug ging, sagt er zu Todo: „Nun komm schon du überdimensionaler Game Boy!“, weil Todo gerade ein graues T-Shirt trägt, dass auf der Vorderseite aussieht wie ein Game Boy. Im Park tut Dave so, als wolle er auf Todos Bauch spielen und meint: „Du bist ja noch ausgeschaltet. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, möchte ich am liebsten an deinen Knöpfen spielen!“ und drückt auf die auf Todos T-Shirt aufgedruckten Game Boy-Tasten herum. Todo eher angewidert, weil Dave an ihm herum drückt bzw. mit seinem Fingern auf seinem Bauch ein sticht: „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Hier wird nicht an mir herumgedrückt!“ Dudley mischt sich ein: „Dein T-Shirt lädt aber dazu echt ein!“ Dave: „Genau! Was ziehst du auch Sachen an, wodurch du aussiehst wie ein riesengroßer Game Boy?“ Todo schüttelt nur den Kopf. Akuri, Mandi und Emi drehen ihre Runden mit ihren Miniboard, Longboard und Inliner, während die Jungs (Todo, Dudley und Dave sich vom Radfahren auf einer Bank ausruhen. Als die Mädels von ihrer Runde zurück kehren, setzt sich Akuri auf Todos Schoß. Nach einer Weile landet ein Leuchtkäfer neben Akuri und Todo auf einem Grashalm. Akuri bemerkt dies. Dann landet der Käfer neben Todo auf der Lehne der Bank. Akuri meinte noch, dass die Männchen im dunkeln leuchten. Todo aber meinte: „Wir bleiben aber nicht bis es dunkel wird!“ Dudley: „Ja, weil unser Todi beizeiten ins Bettchen muss!“ Todo sieht Dudley nur an, als hätte Dudley nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, schweigt aber. Als Akuri mit den anderen Mädels noch eine Runde drehen möchte, meint sie zu Todo er solle auf den Käfer aufpassen und Todo dann eher sarkastisch: „Ja Schatz, ich pass auf dass er nicht weg fliegt! Wenn er Anstalten macht wegzufliegen, halte ich ihn auf und wenn er anfängt zu leuchten, nehmen wir das mit unseren Handys auf!“ Akuri schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf und macht sich auf dem Weg. Dave meinte dann zu Todo: „So schnell musst du erstmal reagieren um das aufnehmen zu können!“ Todo: „Ich mach das schon. Ich bin da blitzschnell!“ Dudley: „Ja so schnell, dass wir das nicht merken!“ Todo: „Genau!“ Als Akuri und die Mädels wieder von ihrer Runde zurückkommen, meinte Dudley: „Todo hat den Käfer aufgegessen. Er war so hungrig, dass er den Käfer gegessen hatte. Da hast du ihm wohl zu wenig zum Abendessen gegeben!“ Todo runzelt die Stirn und sagte: „Quatsch!“ und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf. Dave dann: „Was machst du, wenn der Käfer giftig war?“ Todo: „Ach das kann ich ab. Dann werde ich selber giftig. So giftig, dass ich mit nur einem Stich zehn Elefanten töten könnte!“ Dabei ist der Käfer nur weggeflogen. Bilder DeviantArt bea81 http://bea81.deviantart.com/gallery/58518709/Anime-MangaKategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hunter X Hunter Kategorie:Fanfiktion Kategorie:Inhalt